30 Minutes 30 Lies
by TheChicaChic
Summary: This will be a Liason Fanfic but will also include Carly and Sonny at a point.


_Title: 30 Minutes; 30 Lies___

_Author: J. L. Billig___

_Pairing: Liason, Sonny/Carly___

_Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a GH fanfic.  Please be kind but all reviews/flames are craved.  Hopefully comments will be constructive.  The characters in the stories are not mine, I don't own them, no matter how much I wish I do._

_Summary:  Some things that need to be cleared up ahead of time.  Courtney is with Jason in the beginning, though not for long.  You'll see why after the first chapter.  Elizabeth is Sonny's sister, which leads for an interesting twist in the relationships on the show_.__

Prolog:

_". . . But you are Sonny's . . . Sonny's enforcer, first . . . last . . . and always.  I hope it's enough."_

The words, they play through her mind, each one being with more emphases that the other.  _"Sonny's enforcer . . . always."_  It came back to that; always.  How wrong she had been; how wrong she had been in thinking he loved her, in thinking that Sonny would always come first.

_"Out of sight, out of mind.  Out of time to decide.  Do we run, should I hide.  For the rest of my life?  Can we fly, do I stay?  We could lose, we could fail.  And the more men it takes.  To make plans, or mistakes.  30 minutes to make up my mind."_

It always came back to the always.  Everywhere she looked; it always came back to him.  He'd taught her to fly, taught her to be free.  He'd shown her that it was okay to fail, because you weren't really failing; couldn't fail unless you let yourself believe you failed.  And in all her life, she'd come to realize she had failed just once; with him.

_"Random acts of mindlessness, common place occurrences, Chances of surprises, another state of consciousness'.  Yell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down.  Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around, Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent, Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense.  30 minutes, the blink of an eye."_

She tried to move on, tried to get past what she felt for him.  They said life could change in 30 minutes; it could change in 30 seconds.  She'd been hurt; she wanted to make him hurt just as much as she did; but she had failed.  Once again, she had opened her heart, thought maybe that Rick was different, that he would be able to help her get past him, but she'd been wrong.

_"I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost, If I'm asking for help it's only because, Being with you has opened my eyes, Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  I keep asking myself, wondering how, I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out, Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me, Nobody else so we can be free.  30 minutes to alter our lives."_

Rick had lied to her from the minute he had uttered the first syllable from his lips.  Her parents had lied to her from the first time they had laid eyes on her.  The life she had lived before had all been a lie from the first breath she had taken.  Always alone; never a part of her family, never a apart of her friends; until she'd found out the truth.

_"Carousels in the sky, That we shape with our eyes, Under shade silhouettes, Casting shapes, crying rain, Can we fly, do I stay?  We could lose, we could fail, Either way, options change, Chances fail, trains derail.  30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies."_

She had a brother, a man who over the years had come to be one anyway.  She'd pushed him away; one of 30 lies that had come back to haunt her.  They'd gotten past it though, only to find 30 more lies ahead of them.  But tonight it was going to end.  Carefully laid plans would work towards righting all the wrong that had been woven to form a web of deceit.  Who was standing in the beginning didn't mean they would be standing in the end.

_"You play games I play tricks, girls and girls but you're the one, Like a game of pick up sticks played by fucking lunatics.  30 minutes to finally decide."_

The songs that are used in this are a mix from T.A.T.U.  There are lyrics from _All The Things She Said_, _Show Me Love_, and _30 Minutes_.  The title also comes from _30 Minutes._


End file.
